A connector generally comprises an insulation body, a conductive terminal, and a terminal position assurance (TPA). The conductive terminal is mounted in a mounting groove of the insulation body and the TPA is inserted into the mounting groove of the insulation body from the rear of the insulation body. A front end surface of the TPA is in contact with a rear end surface of an insulation sheath crimping portion of the conductive terminal, which is crimped to an insulation sheath of a wire. The TPA pushes the conductive terminal forward, thereby holding the conductive terminal in the insulation body to prevent the conductive terminal from loosening.
The TPA must be in contact with the rear end surface of the insulation sheath crimping portion of the conductive terminal to hold the conductive terminal. However, since an area of the rear end surface of the insulation sheath crimping portion of the conductive terminal is small, a contact area between the TPA and the rear end surface of the insulation sheath crimping portion is small, and therefore the TPA cannot reliably hold the conductive terminal in the insulation body. In addition, the insulation sheath of the wire has a certain elasticity. When the insulation sheath crimping portion of the conductive terminal is crimped against the insulation sheath of the wire, the crimping portion of the conductive terminal may be caught into the insulation sheath of the wire, which may cause the TPA to be not in contact with the insulation sheath crimping portion of the conductive terminal, causing failure of the TPA.